Challenge of the Crest
by shadyking
Summary: you are going to have to read. Rated M for language and violence
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 (ff)

Kari was walking through the digital world with her son, Seth. He was the splitting image of his father. He had blond hair and the brightest blue eyes. Kari loved spending time with her son, whether it was at home or in the digital world.

The only thing that made Seth different from the other kids of the digidestions was that his digimon partner was not like his parents. His partner was a Gaomon named lobo.

Kari always made sure that her son and his digimon stayed within eye sight of her and Gatomon. But on this day Seth ran ahead with lobo. Kari and Gatomon soon picked up the pace to catch up with them. After catching up they saw that Seth and lobo were taking care of a Patamon that looked exhausted.

After she helped them take care of the Patamon. Kari loved the fact that her son was so caring. He even put others needs before his own.

"Come on Seth it's time to go home," Kari said.

"Do we have to?" Seth asked.

"Yes we do, your dad will be home soon and I have to start dinner," Kari said.

"Ok," Seth said.

Kari turned around and started to head back to the portal to go head home when suddenly both she and Gatomon were pushed foreword. They both turned around just in time to see a massive fireball hit both Seth and lobo.

Kari shot up in bed screaming as tears flowed down her face. Tk was woken up by this and turned to look at his wife. He didn't have to ask what we wrong with her, he could tell by her face. He wrapped her in a tight hug and let her cry into his chest. He rubbed her back the entire time, in hopes it would calm her down.

After about 30 minutes of crying, Kari finally calmed down.

"There we go, want me to make you a cup of tea?" Tk asked.

Kari just nodded and Tk kissed her forehead and then went to the kitchen to make the tea.

Once Tk entered the kitchen, he grabbed the tea pot and filled it with water, then placed it on the stove. Just then he hears some foot steps behind him. He turned around and saw Patamon behind him.

"Gatomon too?" he asked.

Patamon merely nodded and flew up and landed on the counter. They both looked out the window and noticed it was storming.

"Can't believe it will be five years tomorrow since he died," Tk said still staring out the window.

"Yeah I can't believe either. Gatomon and I saw Lobo as our own child even though he wasn't," Patamon said.

They both continued watching the storm when the tea pot whistled. Tk walked over and poured some hot water into two cups. He handed one to Patamon, for Gatomon, and took the other to Kari.

When he entered the room, he noticed that Kari was staring out the window at the storm as she held the picture of the three of them. Tk walked over to her and took the picture from her hands and replaced it with the tea.

"He loved to watch thunder storms," Kari said sipping the tea.

"That he did and I loved watching them with him," Tk said.

Tk wrapped his arms around Kari while she continued to sip her tea. After awhile Kari feel asleep in Tk's arms. Tk smiled and soon after fell back to sleep as well. They both had a very emotional day coming up.

The next morning they got and got dressed. Today they would be going with the other digidestions to visit Seth's grave in the digital world. The group did this every year because he was special to each of them in a different way.

Kari and Tk got in their car and drove over to her brother's where everyone was meeting up before hand.

"You know you don't have to go Kari, I'll understand as will everyone else," Tk said.

"I want to go Tk, it's really the only time we all get together anymore," Kari replied.

Tk smiled and placed his hand on top of hers and held it the rest of the way there.

After awhile they pulled down a dirt road that led to Tai and Sora's house. After Tai and Sora got married they decided to get a house out in the country. This way they could raise their daughter Alice and not have to worry about dealing with the busyness of the city.

After a couple minutes of driving they pulled into Tai's driveway and saw they were the last to arrive, which was normal for them.

They got out of their car and walked to the front door and knocked on the door. After a moment the door opened and Sora was on the other side. She gave both Tk and Kari a hug and invited them inside.

They walked inside and talked with the others for a bit before they went to the digital world.

While everyone was inside, Gatomon was sitting outside wondering if she really wanted to go. As she was sitting there she felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned around to see her husband Patamon.

"You ok babe?" Patamon asked sitting next to her.

"I don't know," Gatomon replied.

"Want to talk about it?" Patamon asked.

"I don't know if I really want to go, that's all," she replied.

Patamon leaned over and gave her a kiss on the cheek, "You don't have to. I'm sure the others will understand."

Gatomon smiled, "I'm going to go."

"You sure?" Patamon asked.

"Yeah, you can be a very persuasive digimon," Gatomon replied.

"True, if I wasn't, how would I have gotten you to marry me," Patamon said.

"No, I'm talking about the events of that night. Half the things we did I never would have tried, but since you asked me to try and if I didn't like then we would never do it again," Gatomon replied.

Patamon just smiled as he stared at his lovely wife. "Do you think we could get Tk and Kari to watch our child so we can some alone time."

"Maybe, but for now let's go inside, it's about time to leave," gatomon said.

"Ok," Patamon said.

They went inside just as everyone was gathering to leave for the digital world.

After arriving in the digital world, they met up with the rest of the digimon that didn't live with their partners and headed to the site of Seth and Lobo's graves.

When they finally arrived at the location, Tai stepped forward and stood between the graves.

"We gather here to pay memory to two brave beings that gave their lives selflessly. These two always put the needs of others over the needs of their own. We will all take turns saying something we remember or some way they helped us," Tai stated.

Matt walked up and stood next to Tai, "I remember my band's first concert after we hit it big. I brought him along as an early birthday gift, because I wouldn't be around when it came. The other guys and were really nervous and he jumped on the table and told is this small but moving saying. He said.' go knock them dead' and that's all it took to prepare us for our big concert. Then when we left for our tour, he left the same saying as a voicemail for me."

After Matt was finished he went back to where he was standing and Mimi walked up.

"I never got to see Seth that much, but whenever I did get the chance my visits were always filled with laughter. I don't remember a time I went home after a seeing him that I didn't have a smile on my face. There is one memory that stands out above all the rest. I was just about to go to my first day of work and I noticed I had a message on my answering machine. I played the message and it was him telling me to have a good day at work and that I had no need to be nervous. I still play the message everyday before work." Mimi said then returned to her spot.

This continued till everyone had gone and every digimon as well. They had a moment of silence then proceeded to head home.

After returning home, Tai went outside and started up the grill for the memorial cookout they had in both Seth and Lobo's honor. Everyone soon made their way outside except Kari, who went to the front to answer her cell.

"Hello, Kari speaking," she said.

"Hey it's Dr. Smith," the voice said.

"Hey Dr. Smith, how can I help you?" she said.

"I have the results of the tests we did last time you were in," he said.

"What were the results?" she asked.

"You're pregnant," he replied.

Kari was speechless at what was just told to her.

"Kari, you still there?" he asked.

"Yeah I'm here, was just surprised that's all," she responded.

"Want me to call your husband and tell him?" he asked.

"No, I tell him" she said even though she was going to wait.

"Ok, just call my office tomorrow to set up an appointment," he said.

"I will," Kari said.

"Ok bye," he said.

"Bye," Kari said as she hung up the phone and walked back inside.

Kari noticed that everyone was outside laughing and having fun. She went into the kitchen and grabbed a glass and filled it with water and started to drink it. She then turned on the TV to check the news.

"And now for an unusual story," the reporter started, "Today a boy around the age of ten was found on the edge of a wooded area. He appeared to be unconscious and looked badly beaten up. The kid had weak vitals and was barely breathing. The kid was rushed to the hospital, where he is currently undergoing treatment. If this is your kid please go to the hospital and pick him up."

The kid in the picture had blond hair and blue eyes.

Kari stared at the picture and dropped her glass she was holding.

Tk heard the sound and ran inside to see what happened. "You ok Kari?"

Kari didn't respond.

"Kari please tell me what's wrong," Tk said placing his hand on her shoulder.

"Give me the car keys," Kari said not looking at him.

"What?" Tk asked.

"Please give me the car keys," she said again but in a more commanding voice.

"Kari, I don't think you should drive," Tk replied.

Kari shot her head toward him, "Give me the god damn keys right now!"

Tk took the keys out of his pocket and handed them to her. She took the keys and grabbed her purse and went to get in the car.

About that time Tai walked in and heard the sound of squealing wheels. "Where is she going and when will she be back?"

"I don't know Tai, I don't know" Tk said as he headed back out to the backyard and sat under a tree.

Tai turned and saw the report on the news, "So it's begun, this is going to be interesting." he turned off the TV and returned outside to attend to his grill.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

After about 30 minutes of driving, Kari arrived at the hospital where the boy was being treated. She parked the car an headed inside. Once inside she heard some sounds coming from the end of the hall and saw some officers run down with what she was assuming were bean bag guns.

She followed to see what was going on.

When she reached the room she saw the ten year old boy standing and looking scared as hell. One officer had his bean bag ready and was taking aim.

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" the boy yelled while shoving his iv stand in the way of anyone who tried to get near him.

Kari stood there and watched as the officer fired his bean bag gun only to see the officer fall to the ground holding his shoulder.

Apparently as soon as the officer fired the boy managed to hit it back and hit the officer that shot it.

"Before you try that again, let me try to go in and talk to him," Kari said.

"Ma'am I'm sorry but we can't afford any bystanders getting in the way," the officer said.

"I'm a school teacher, let me try." Kari said.

"You understand that I you get hurt, your responsible?" that officer asked.

"I understand, I'm responsible if I get injured," Kari replied.

"Ok then, go in and see what you can do to calm him down," the officer said.

Kari set her purse down outside the room and walked.

"Get back," the boy said as he tried to take a swing at Kari.

"I'm not here to hurt you and neither are the doctors or nurses. They only want to help you get better," Kari said slowly making her way closer to the boy. "So how about you put that down and we talk."

The boy looked at Kari then looked at the group of people outside. "As long as they stay out there till I think it's safe."

Kari looked towards the group, "are you ok with that?"

The doctor nodded and the officer backed away from the door.

"See they won't come in till you say so, so how about we get you back on the bed so we can talk," Kari said.

The boy put the IV stand down and walked backwards towards the bed, making sure not to break eye contact with the group at the door.

After they were both sitting on his bed, Kari figured she would try and get some information to see if this boy was really her son.

"So, what's your name?" Kari asked the boy.

"I can't remember," the boy replied.

"Ok, how did you end up in the woods and so badly beaten up?" Kari asked.

"I ran away from some people that were hurting me," the boy said.

"Why would anyone want to hurt a boy like you?" Kari asked.

"I don't know, but they have been doing since they captured me." the boy replied.

"How long ago was that?" Kari asked.

"Exactly five years age today," the boy replied.

Kari was almost sure this was her son, but decided to ask some more questions.

"Was anyone else with you?" Kari asked.

"No, just a wolf pup, but he didn't make it out," the boy said as he started to tear up.

"What happened to him?" Kari asked.

"They killed him right in front of me just because I couldn't answer whatever questions they were asking me. Then with out him there they just beat me up till they tired and them threw me in a cell till tomorrow when it started all over again," the boy said as he finally burst out in tears.

Kari just took the boy into her arms and held him, allowing him to cry into her chest as she rubbed his back.

"It's ok, you're safe now. No ones going to hurt you anymore," Kari whispered into the boys ear and he continued crying. She was sure by now that this boy was her son.

After awhile the boy stopped crying and agreed to let the doctors and nurses heal him but only if Kari stayed by his side, of course she agreed.

After a couple hours the boy fell asleep in his hospital bed. Kari sat next to him running her fingers through his hair. She moved the hair from his neck and noticed what looked like a crescent moon with a wolf's paw in it.

'What did they do to you?' she thought.

Just then a nurse walked in to check on the boy.

"So how's he doing?" the nurse asked.

"He's good, probably getting some well deserved sleep," Kari said.

"That's good, sure he needs it. Mind if I ask u a question though?" the nurse said.

"Sure go ahead," Kari responded.

"Why did you risk your safety to try and calm him down?" the nurse asked.

Kari smiled, "because, he looks exactly like my son me and my husband thought died years ago."

"How did you come to that conclusion?" the nurse asked.

"When he mentioned the wolf pup," Kari responded.

"Why the wolf pup?" the nurse asked.

"Because, my son has had a wolf pup since he was 4. He nursed it backed to health after he and his father found it lying next to its dead mother. Ever since that day, those two had a bond even my husband and

I don't understand," Kari said.

"Do you have picture of the two?" the nurse asked.

"Sure do," Kari said as she went to her purse and pulled out her wallet. She grabbed the picture and handed it to the nurse. "That was taken the day he brought the pup home."

"The two look so cute," the nurse said, "Weren't you mad?"

"I was at first, but I just couldn't say no to my son." Kari responded.

"I don't think I would have been able to either," the nurse said.

"Mom," a voice said from behind Kari.

Kari turned around shocked at what she just heard. "Did you just call me mom?"

"Yes mom it's me." Seth said smiled half asleep

Kari didn't say anything, she just walked and wrapped her arms around her son and tried not to cry. Seth hugged his mom back.

"I'll go see if we have anything for him to wear out," the nurse said as she left.

Kari looked at her son, "why didn't you say anything when I asked you for your name?"

"I had to be sure it wasn't another trick," Seth said.

"It's ok, I'm just glad your alive. Your father and everyone else will be happy to see you," Kari said.

"Same here," Seth said.

The nurse returned with some scrubs. "This is all we could come up with. Once you're dressed, you're free to leave, just sign out at the front desk,"

Seth grabbed the scrubs and headed to the bathroom to put them on.

Kari went looking through her purse, "shoot I left my cell phone at my brother's house."

"Here you can borrow mine," the nurse said handing Kari her phone.

"Thank you," Kari said as sue dialed a number.

The phone rang and finally someone answered.

"Hello Tai speaking," Tai said.

"Hey bro," Kari said.

"Kari, where the hell are you?" tai asked.

"That doesn't matter, is everyone still there?" Kari replied.

"Yes they are and dinner is almost done," two said.

"Good, I'll be back soon I just have to stop somewhere real quick and

I'll be back. So save some food," Kari said.

"You know there is always enough food and be quick Tk is upset because he doesn't know where you went," Tai said.

"I know but I had a reason, well got to go bye," Kari said as she hung up the phone and handed it back to the nurse.

The nurse took her phone and put it away just as Seth was walking out of the bathroom.

"Ok I'm ready to go," Seth said.

Kari smiled as she took her son by the hand and walked him out of the hospital and to the car. She then drove to a department store about half way between the hospital an tai's house. While there she bought her son some clothing, because she knew none of his old clothes would fit him anymore.

After they purchased the items, Seth went to the fitting room to put on one of his new outfits. After that they loaded back in the car and headed back to Tai's.

Back at Tai's house, Tk was still sitting under the tree wondering where his wife had run off too.

'I knew it was a bad idea for her to come," Tk thought.

Just then everyone heard a car pull up in front of the house. Tk ran to the front of the house and was going to demand to know where his wife was.

Tai noticed Tk running and decided to follow to maybe calm him down before he did something he would regret.

Upon getting to the front yard, Tk stopped and was just standing there standing, hoping that he wasn't dreaming or imagining anything.

Seth turned around and saw his dad standing in the yard not moving.

Seth ran over to his dad and gave him a big hug. Tk returned the hug as some tears ran down his cheeks.

Kari walked up, "Ok Tk, let boy go before you suffocate him."

Seth and Tk stopped hugging and Tk looked at Kari with a smile and kissed her on the check.

"You can explain later," Tk told Kari.

"Thanks," Kari responded.

"Is that who I think it is?" a voice came from behind them.

Seth turned his head to see Tai standing there. "Uncle Tai!" Seth then ran over to him.

Tai wrapped Seth in giant hug and held him tight. Seth returned his uncle's hug.

After the hug Tai suggested that they go around back so everyone could welcome Seth back and to get some food.

After arriving in the backyard and getting hugs from everyone and getting some food, Seth excused himself for a moment and went inside. He grabbed his mom's cell and called two people and made appointments with them later tonight. Then he opens a phone book and looked up a number and called it and made an appointment with them as well. He then went back outside.

"Uncle tai can I talk to a moment in your office?" Seth asked.

"Sure, I'll be right there," Tai said.

Seth went and sat in Tai's office and waited for him.

Tai excused himself from the group and headed to his office to talk to

Seth. Alice being curious about what they were going to talk about decided to follow and listen in.

Once Tai entered his office an unknown force pinned him to the wall and wasn't letting go. Tai looked but didn't see a hand. He then met Seth's gaze from his desk. His hand was up and his eyes were pitch black.

"Who are you?" Tai asked.

"I'll be the one asking the questions," Seth said in an almost demonic voice. "Now tell me what the hell you were thinking when you tried that little stunt you pulled?"

"I'm not answering anything without knowing who I'm talking to,"

Tai responded.

"Fair enough, my name is Draco, the being of the crest of darkness,"

Draco responded.

"Nice to meet you Draco, though not the meeting I was hoping for," Tai said.

"Now answer my question before I decide to crush you," Draco said.

"I was ordered by someone to try to prevent a future decision," Tai said.

"Who are you working for?" Draco asked.

"I can't say, all know is when the time comes for the test to begin, they will reveal themselves," Tai said.

"Well till that you will follow one order," Draco said.

"What is that?" Tai asked.

"Watch over this kid, because of your stunt he is being thrown into this challenge to early and could take his life. So for the next month you are to watch over him when he is not at home. Go it," Draco said.

Tai just nodded. Draco then let Tai go and tai fell to the floor. Tai then noticed that Seth's eyes returned to normal as he fell to the floor. Tai picked him up and carried him to the couch and laid him down and headed back outside.

"Where's Seth?" Kari asked as her brother came outside.

"He's sleeping on the couch," Tai responded.

"I guess we should head home," Kari said

"Yeah it's been an eventful day," Tk said.

Tk and Kari said goodbye to everyone. Kari then picked her son off the couch and carried him to the car and placed him in the back seat with Gatomon and Patamon and drove home.

Once they arrived home, Seth woke up and stared at the place he was away from for 5 years. He ran up and through the door.

He looked around the dark house and met a pair of blue eyes. Through the darkness of the house he made out the creature's form. It was a

Salamon and it looked like it was injured. Seth got down on one knee.

"Come here, it's ok I'm not going to hurt you," he said as he motioned towards him.

The Salamon, even though unsure, limped towards Seth.

Seth then picked the creature up and set it on the counter to get a better look at the injury. He noticed her leg was cut. Seth looked under the kitchen sink and pulled out the first aid kit and began tending to the wound.

After a couple minutes Tk, Kari, Patamon and Gatomon walked into the apartment and saw Seth still carefully tending to the wound.

"What happened?" Gatomon asked.

"When I came in I noticed she appeared to be injured. So upon further

Investigation I noticed she a small incision on her back right extremity. After noticing I cleaned and began carefully wrapping it." Seth said not looking away from his bandaging work.

"What?" Gatomon said a little confused.

"She had a cut on her back leg," Seth repeated.

"Why didn't you say that before," Gatomon asked.

"He did, but used words that are too advanced for him to know," Tk stated.

"Anyway, what is her name?" Seth asked while finishing the bandaging.

"Her name is Lola," Gatomon replied.

"Well to make sure she does not chew on this, she will sleep with me tonight," Seth responded as he pet Lola's head.

Lola just laid there enjoying the attention she was receiving.

Seth picked up Lola. "Well I'm off to bed, see you in the morning." he

said as he carried Lola to his room and shut the door.

Everyone else followed Seth's lead and headed to bed as well.

A couple hours later Lola woke up and saw that Seth was sitting next to his bed just staring out the window.

"Shouldn't you be sleeping?" Lila asked.

Seth turned his head till he was facing her. "so you can talk."

"Yes I can, but that doesn't answer my question," Lola said.

"I can't remember the last time I actually slept," Seth said looking back out the window.

"Why can't you remember?" Lola asked.

"Because I can't without seeing death every time I close my eyes," Seth responded.

Lola placed her paw on his shoulder and next thing she knew she was pinned to the ground staring up at Seth.

Seth was breathing heavy as he stared at Lola. He let go of her and said "sorry, it was just a reflex."

Lola sat up and just looked at Seth, who was now looking towards the opposite wall.

"You ok Seth?" Lila asked.

"I honestly don't really know, but I'm letting everyone else think I am. Please don't day anything Lola," Seth said.

"I won't as long as you talk to someone about this, the moment you don't I will say something, got it," Lola said

Seth nodded his head in agreement. He felt a little better knowing someone knew he wasn't ok as he seemed.

Seth then looked at the clock and went to grab him a jacket.

"Where are you going so late?" Lola asked.

"I'm going to talk to some people real quick. I should be back in a hour if you want to wait here," Seth responded.

"Ok, be safe Seth," Lola said.

"Don't worry I will be," Seth said. He then put on the jacket and left.


End file.
